


First Kiss

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From that first kiss, Harley knew that while Pamela wasn’t her first love, and she wouldn’t be her last, she was the one love that was never going to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Any, any/any, thinking back on the first kiss

Harley lay in bed beside Pamela, the other woman was still fast asleep, the bedsheets barely covering her body. Harley couldn’t help but reach out, drawing random shapes and words along Pamela’s back with her finger. She had thought she loved before, but it wasn’t until Pamela came into her life that she began to truly understand what love was.

Her mind drifted back to a memory. Pamela had been working for hours on something in her lab before coming out and proudly announcing she had made an antidote to her own poisons. It was a small sample, and Pamela told her that all her notes were destroyed so no one could ever use them against her.

“So, this means that you and me could be as close as we want?” Harley asked after the antidote was injected into her arm.

Pamela looked up at Harley with a smile. “I guess there’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?” She leaned in and pressed her lips to Harley’s. Harley still remembered how she had been frozen for a minute before she responded, running her fingers through Pamela’s hair and returning the kiss.

From that first kiss, Harley knew that while Pamela wasn’t her first love, and she wouldn’t be her last, she was the one love that was never going to end.


End file.
